fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob
in " "}} Fairy Tail |mark location=Back |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team=Team Makarov |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 80 (flashback) |anime debut=Episode 8 (Photo) Episode 34 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= Grant James |image gallery=yes }} Rob (ロブ Robu) was a Fairy Tail Mage who was kidnapped and enslaved in the Tower of Heaven. He was also a close friend of Makarov Dreyar and Erza Scarlet. He died protecting Erza during the slave rebellion that occurred in order to save Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 16-17 Appearance Rob is a lean old man with pale skin. He has long white hair which goes midway down his back. Two strands of hair stand out from the rest and point outwards. His eyebrows are nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He has a thick gray beard which extends down to his chest. He wears a pair of beige shorts with no shirt, so his black Fairy Tail mark located on his lower back is visible. In his youth, Rob was a tall, muscular man. His gray hair pointed upwards with long brown eyebrows pointing opposite directions. He wore a simple dark shirt with beige pants.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Personality Rob was once a member of Fairy Tail (in a team with Makarov, Goldmine, Bob, Porlyusica and Yajima), and he greatly believes in freedom that lay within oneself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 When he sacrificed himself to save Erza, he elicited her true Magic potential, thus being responsible for her power's growth. As he hails from Fairy Tail, he values friendship and does not mind dying for his friends' sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 13-15 History Rob was first seen in a flashback as an old man enslaved with Erza and her friends at the unfinished Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Page 17 Rob taught Erza about the true meaning of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 14-15 He died during the slaves' rebellion in an attempt to protect Erza from the Magical troops of Zeref's cult's attack. His Magic Power at the time represented his life force, and his use of Magic to defend Erza resulted in his death. This brought on a change in his charge, and Erza's Magical abilities were awakened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 16-20 Magic & Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Rob used an apparently unique spell to protect Erza. Although it appears to be a fire-type Magic, it is also stated that he "reflects" the enemy's attacks. It's possible that the spell he used merely reversed the fire-like effects of the incoming spells.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 35 Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet about the nature of Magic) "Yes, everything begins from you believing with your heart. You can think of tarots, faith, prayer, and such as Magic. Its a miracle that only true believers can experience. Only those who believe that Magic exists, believe in themselves, and believe that they can coexist with everything in nature can use such a thing as Magic."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"I never thought I could see a smile like that again, in a place like this... freedom is in your heart." Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help